Pen Pal
by chrnochan
Summary: AU. Eines Tages findet an Rosettes Schule eine Brieffreundschftsaktion statt, allerdings ist sie wenig begeistert davon und hat auch erst nicht vor sich für diese Aktion einschreiben zu lassen. Aber das Schicksal hat andere Pläne... CXR
1. Chapter 1

Pen Pal

Meine erste CC-FF also seid nicht so streng mit mr ja?

chrnochan

Prolog:

Rosettes Pov.:

Es ist ein schöner Morgen wie immer im Sommer. Ich sitze gerade in der Schule und Schwester Kate machte uns gerade eine wichtige Ankündigung.

Ja unsere Klassenlehrerin war oder ist eine Nonne, da unsere Schule zu einem Kloster gehört, das nicht sehr weit entfernt von unserer Schule steht.

„Also wie ich euch gerade gesagt habe, wird unsere Schule an einer ... na ja sozusagen einer Brieffreundschaftsaktion teilnehmen und wir würden uns freuen wenn sich viele dafür anmelden würden. Ich werde jetzt diese Hefte austeilen, darin findet ihr genauere Informationen über diese Aktion.", damit ließ Schwester Kate einen großen Stapel herumgehen, von dem sich jeder ein Heft nahm.

Ich nahm mir gelangweilt eins von diesen Heften und wollte ES gerade für ANDERE Zwecke benutzen, als Schwester Kate auch schon vor meinem Tisch stand.

„Rosette Christopher! Was machst du da schon wieder für Unsinn. Du sollst dieses Heft nicht benutzen um Papierflieger zu bauen sondern um die zu informieren, worum es genau bei dieser Aktion geht! Zur Strafe wirst du dich als erste für diese Aktion eintragen!"

„Was? Aber Schwester Kate! Ich hasse Brieffreundschaften abgrundtief! Das können Sie mir nicht antun!"

„Oh doch Rosette Christopher das kann ich und nun les dir durch was drin steht und fang gleich damit zu schreiben was über dich da stehen soll."

Ich seufzte das konnte ja was werden. Ich und eine Brieffreundschaft?

Das war keine gute Kombination.

Das schrie gerade zu nach Ärger. Ich könnte so etwas nicht sehr lange durchhalten.

Ich zwang mich dazu endlich in dieses heft hinein zusehen und las mir das Anmeldeformular durch.

Schritt 1) Geben Sie ihren Vor- und Nachnamen an.

Schritt 2) Schreiben Sie ihre Adresse auf.

Schritt 3) Schreiben Sie ihre Hobbies, Lieblingsfächer/essen/farbe oder was Ihnen sonst noch so einfällt auf.

Schritt 4) Es wäre außerdem noch gut wenn Sie ein Foto beilegen oder eine Aussehensbeschreibung von sich machen könnten.

Schritt 5) Geben Sie das ganze Ihrem dafür zuständigem Lehrer und dieser/diese wird es weiterleiten.

Zusätzliche Information:

Das Heft heißt World Wide und es wird an alle Teile der Welt geliefert und bietet so neue Möglichkeiten für neue Freundschaften mit vielen anderen Menschen aus der ganzen Welt.

Es wird nach ca. 3 Wochen auf der ganzen Welt in allen Briefkästen sein.

Ich sah von dem Heft auf und musste mir selbst eingestehen, dass das mehr als nur verlockend klang.

Also, warum nicht? Schaden konnte es wirklich nicht.

Ich füllte das Formular aus und legte es auf Schwester Kates Pult.

Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz am Fenster und sah hinaus.

Dabei schlich sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Ich war jetzt im Nachhinein froh das getan zu haben.

Was ich nicht wissen konnte, ist das es der Anfang und der erste Schritt zu einer guten Freundschaft und auch mehr war...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1:

Chrnos Pov:  
Ein weiterer Tag in meinem Leben ist gerade angebrochen, und ich gehe, wie jeden morgen die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten holen. Heute muss ich ausnahmsweise mal die Treppe nehmen um unten zum Eingang des 12-stöckigen Hochhauses zu gelangen, weil dieser verdammte Aufzug defekt ist. Nach gut 10 Minuten bin ich endlich am Briefkasten und schließe diesen auf. Ich nehme die Briefe raus und dabei fällt mein Blick auf ein Magazin das ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich nur so blöde Werbung. Vorne auf dem Titelblatt steht in großen bunten Buchstaben geschrieben: World Wide. Was für'n scheiß Name. Welcher Idiot denkt sich nur so einen Mist aus.  
Ich gehe wieder rauf in unsere Wohnung und gebe meiner Mutter die ganze Post, allerdings nicht dieses komische Magazin, denn der hat mich doch irgendwie neugierig gemacht. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, lasse mich aufs Bett fallen und blättere durch die ersten Seiten des Heftes und ich muss überrascht feststellen, dass diejenigen die dieses Magazin erstellen versuchen Jugendliche dazu zu bringen wollen mit anderen Menschen aus anderen Ländern zu kommunizieren. Ich las mir einzelne Anfragen auf Brieffreundschaften durch, aber für mich war da sowieso nichts dabei. Ich blätterte weiter bis ich innehielt und mich fragte was ich hier eigentlich tat. Wieso sollte ich eine Brieffreundschaft schließen wollen?  
Es wäre doch eigentlich nur Zeitverschwendung sich dauernd mit anderen Leuten Briefe zu schreiben. Ich schmiss das Magazin auf meinen Schreibtisch und ging in die Küche um zu frühstücken.

Das Frühstück verlief wie immer: Aion mein älterer Zwillingsbruder zog mich mal wieder wegen meiner Größe auf, aber das störte mich nicht. Zumindest nicht im Moment.  
Als ich wieder in meinem Zimmer war und mich an den Schreibtisch setzte um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen, bemerkte ich dass das Magazin aufgeschlagen auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Das war ja sonderlich seltsam, aber ich las gerade eine Anzeige von einem Mädchen in meinem Alter. Hier steht das sie Rosette heißt. Ein schöner Name ...

Wie automatisch griff ich nach einem weißen Blatt und begann zu schreiben...

Rosettes Pov:  
Ich warf einen wütenden Blick zu meinen drei tollen Freundinnen, die schon seit Beginn des heutigen Schultages nur über ein Thema diskutierten - ihre tollen neuen Brieffreundinnen, die sich auf eine Anzeige in einer Zeitschrift gemeldet hatten. Einige Briefe wurden sofort aussortiert, weil sie kein Foto beigelegt hatten, oder gar, da ihnen das was sie denn im Falle eines Fotos da sahen nicht gefiel. Sie hatten auch nicht annähernd eine Ahnung davon, wie sie mir meinen letzten Nerv raubten.  
Schließlich waren sie nicht die einzigen, die sich erhofft hatten durch eine Anzeige im "World Wide", irgendwelche neuen Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ich wäre schon froh gewesen, wenn sich wenigstens irgendein männliches oder meinetwegen auch weibliches Wesen bei mir gemeldet hätte. Immerhin lag das ganze schon 3 Wochen zurück. 3 Wochen in denen das Heft eigentlich die ganze restliche Welt, fern von Amerika erreicht haben sollte.  
"Hey Rosette! Hat dir auch schon jemand geschrieben?"

Da war sie, die Frage auf die ich eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, aber hoffte, dass sie mir nicht gestellt wurde, damit ich vor der Antwort flüchten konnte. "Mmhm...", murmelte ich, hoffend, das ihnen diese eigentlich eher unbefriedigende Antwort genügen würde.  
"Was mhmm...? Mensch, Rosette ja oder nein?" "Entweder du gibst dich mit der Antwort zufrieden, oder du lässt es.", kaum ausgesprochen, drehte sie sich beleidigt weg und warf mir im vorbeigehen noch einen "Na-Dann-Erzählst-Du-Deiner-Freundin- Eben-Nichts-Blick zu.  
Das musste ich mir nun echt nicht geben, mit dem Gedanken ging ich zurück in die Klasse, schnappte meinen Rucksack und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause. So nicht, Madame. Auf meinem Weg nach Hause, machte ich noch einige kleinere Abschweifer sowohl zum Kiosk, als auch gedanklicher Art. Als ich zu Hause ankam, war es bereits 14 Uhr. Eigentlich hätte ja der Briefträger schon längst da gewesen sein müssen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte Joshua schon die Briefe mit nach oben genommen.  
Noch bevor ich die Haustür aufschließen konnte, hörte ich ihn schon rufen. "Rosette, warte ich mach dir auf, ich hab auch noch was für dich." Ah ja, er hatte also etwas für mich. Was das wohl sein konnte? Wahrscheinlich nichts weltbewegendes, vielleicht bloß wieder eins von Sathelas komischen Geschenken, die sie uns ab und zu vorbeischickte.  
Ein grinsender Joshua öffnete und wedelte mir mit einem hellblauen Brief vor der Nase herum.  
"Joshua, was bitte ist DAS?" "Na ja, ich dachte erst das wäre ein blauer Brief, also hab ich ihn schon mal aufgemacht, aber da war nur so komisches Gekritzel und ein Foto drin" Foto? Brief? Gekritzel? Ich entriss ihm den Brief und las:

Hallo Rosette,

Ich habe deine Anzeige im "World Wide" gelesen und mir gedacht dir einfach mal zu schreiben. In deiner Anzeige stand ja schon einiges über dich und ich fände es nur gerecht wenn du das gleiche nun auch über mich erfährst. Also wie schon im Absender steht heiße ich Chrno und komme aus Japan. Deshalb hoffe ich du nimmst es mir nicht übel wenn hier und da ein paar kleine Rechtschreibfehler drin sind, mein Englisch ist nicht gerade gut, zumindest schriftlich.  
Ich bin, genau wie du 16 Jahre alt und ich gehe auf die Tokio High. Ich habe einen Zwillingsbruder der mich dauernd nervt und leider muss ich gestehen dass ich nicht gerade der Größte bin.  
Meine Eltern leben getrennt und ich wohne bei meiner Mutter. Haustiere habe ich leider keine obwohl ich gerne eine Katze hätte.  
Meine Hobbies sind:  
Keyboard spielen, Musik hören (ist mir zwar irgendwie peinlich das so zuzugeben aber am Liebsten höre ich Ayumi Hamasaki), im Internet surfen und nun ja in letzter Zeit könnte man Hausaufgaben auch zu meinen Beschäftigungen hinzuzählen, weil wir immer so viele auf bekommen.  
Ach ja es ist auch das erste mal das ich eine Brieffreundschaft schließe und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das auch am Anfang nicht vor als ich bei uns dieses Magazin im Briefkasten fand, aber dann kam's halt so über mich. Ich hoffe es hat nicht allzu lange gedauert bis dieser Brief angekommen ist. So jetzt muss ich aber meine Hausaufgaben noch machen.  
Ich hoffe du schreibst mir bald zurück.

Gruß, Chrno

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wie dieser Brief geschrieben war, irgendwie ... auf eine gewisse Art und Weise amüsant, was vielleicht auch an der etwas naiven Wortwahl lag.  
"Was grinst du denn so?" fragte Joshua, wobei ich erst jetzt realisierte, dass ich noch immer zwischen Tür und Angel stand. "Ist der Brief von deinem Mr. Love-Me-And-Hold-Me-Tight"  
"Ah! Hast du ein Glück, dass ich noch was Besseres zu tun habe, als dich zu verprügeln.", mit den Worten faltete ich den Brief zusammen stampfte wütend und fröhlich zugleich in mein Zimmer, schloss dir Tür ab und las den Brief noch mal.

halbes Jahr später (sry das die zeit so schnell rum geht, aber das gehört zur Story)

Chrnos Pov.:

Es ist jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr her seit ich Rosette zum ersten Mal geschrieben habe und wir haben uns so oft es ging geschrieben. Ich habe ihr in dem letzten Brief auch meine Telefonnummer gegeben und jetzt fieberte ich einem eher sehr geringeren Standfindendem Telefongespräch mit ihr entgegen. Es sind schon zwei Wochen vergangen und mein Brief müsste auch schon da sein, die Frage war nur, ob sie mich wirklich anrufen würde.  
Ich hoffte wirklich sie würde mich jetzt anrufen damit ich endlich mal ihre Stimme hören konnte. Ich seufzte. ich hörte mich schon an wie so ein Verrückter, der an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Das stimmte aber leider auch, seit sie mit ihr Foto geschickt hatte, hatte ich nur noch ihr Bild vor Augen. Mir fehlte lediglich noch ihre Stimme und ich hätte ein perfektes Bild von ihr.  
DRIIIIIIIING! DRIIIIING!  
Ich schreckte auf, als das Telefon klingelte und lief schnell in unser Wohnzimmer um abzunehmen, doch leider war Aion schneller als ich.  
" Hallo? Wer ist da? Oh... Rosette? kenne ich nicht tut mir Leid. ... Was? Sie möchten einen gewissen Chrno sprechen? ... Oh, na gut wenn's denn sein muss. .. ja ja er ist da einen Moment bitte. Chrno! Ach du bist schon hier, das ist gut. Am Telefon ist ein Mädchen Namens Rosette sie sagt sie will dich sprechen...? Seit wann hast du irgendwas mit Mädchen am Hut? Noch dazu mit einem Mädchen aus Amerika "  
"Das geht dich gar nichts an Nii-san! Und jetzt gib mir das Telefon!" "Schon gut reg dich ab Giftzwerg"  
Leicht zitternd nahm ich den Hörer entgegen und versuchte mich noch schnell zu beruhigen und mir schon ein paar Worte zu Recht zu legen.  
„Ähm ... hallo? R-Rosette"  
"Chrno? Bist du das"  
" Ja. "  
" Gut. Ich dachte mir ich rufe dich mal an wenn du mir schon deine Telefonnummer gibst. Tut mir Leid das ich dich noch nicht eher anrufen konnte. Der Brief kam erst heute"  
" Schon gut ich dachte mir schon das es so etwas war. ", ich glaube ich könnte ihr den ganzen Tag lang beim reden zu hören, sie klang zwar nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber sie hatte trotzdem eine schöne Stimme.  
"Also, ...wie war die Schule"  
"Nun so wie immer. Wir haben Tests geschrieben und einen auch wieder zurückbekommen"  
" Oh, und ist er gut für dich ausgefallen"  
"Ja, auf diesen Test hatte ich mich zum Glück gut vorbereitet.", auf einmal hörte ich Aion und sah wie er immer noch im Wohnzimmer stand und mir scheinbar die ganze Zeit zu gehört hatte. "Aion, was willst du noch?" "Reg dich ab... ich will nur wissen wer das ist, okay? Wann stellst du sie mir vor"  
"Idiot"  
"Hahahaha, also wirklich nur weil du hier in Japan keine abbekommst, suchst du dir ne Fernbeziehung"  
"Tu ich nicht, außerdem sind wir nur Freunde"  
"Hey, Chrno..? Bist du noch dran"  
"Oh, entschuldige Rosette, Aion nervt mal wieder. Am besten ich nehme das Telefon mit in mein Zimmer ...Moment...", ich lief in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab.  
"So ... das wäre geschafft"  
"Lässt du dir das von deinem Bruder etwa gefallen"  
"Was soll ich denn machen"  
"Hau ihm mal kräftig eine. Ich würde das jedenfalls tun"  
"Aber wenn meine Mutter das sieht bekomm ich den ganzen Ärger und das will ich nun wirklich nicht"  
"Okay, okay. War ne doofe Idee ich weiß. Ach ja was ich dich noch fragen wollte ihr habt doch in 3 Wochen Sommerferien oder? Willst du nicht mal rüber kommen für 2 von deinen 4 Wochen Ferien"  
"Ach ja stimmt sind ja nur noch 3 Wochen bis zu den Ferien hab ich ganz vergessen ... muss ich mal fragen aber ich würde schon gerne"  
"Das wäre echt cool...Lass den Quatsch Joshua"  
Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu als ich am anderen Ende des Hörers, Geschrei hörte. Rosette hatte mir zwar geschrieben, dass sie ihren Bruder hart ran nehmen würde, aber das es so laut ist und scheinbar so schmerzhaft, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Gedanklich machte ich mir eine Notiz: Bring Rosette nie auf die Palme, wenn du sie mal persönlich treffen solltest!  
Wir telefonierten noch eine gute Stunde bis Rosette meinte das wir aufhören sollte, nicht weil sie keine Lust mehr hatte, sondern wegen der Telefonrechnung.  
Ich liege jetzt auf meinem Bett und lese, während ich darauf warte, dass meine Mutter endlich nach Hause kommt, damit ich sie fragen kann.  
Nach einer halben Stunde höre ich endlich wie die Tür unserer Wohnung aufgeschlossen wird und sofort stürme ich meiner Mutter entgegen.  
" Hallo Chrno-chan! Wie war die Schule?", grüßt sie mich, warum sie mir immer noch ein -chan hinten dran hängt weiß ich zwar nicht, aber es ist mir im Moment auch egal.  
"Hallo Mama. Die Schule war ganz ok. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob -" "Moment erstmal ich möchte erst einmal meine Tasche abstellen und wenigstens anfangen Abendessen zu kochen, ok"  
Ich seufzte. Wenn sie erst Abendessen kochen wollte, konnte ich genauso gut auch bis nach dem Abendessen warten.  
Enttäuscht ging ich in mein Zimmer, ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und döste vor mich hin, bis jemand die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete.  
"Chrno-chan ... entschuldige, wenn ich gerade etwas gereizt war, aber der Tag heute war ziemlich stressig"  
"Schon gut"  
"Also, was wolltest du mich fragen"  
" Ähm ... ich hab dir doch von Rosette schon erzählt ...sie ist diejenige mit der ich mir seit einem halbem Jahr Briefe schreibe und sie hat mich heute angerufen und mich gefragt, ob ich über die Ferien zu ihr nach New York kommen will und ... den Rest kannst du dir ja denken"  
"So du willst also nach New York? Hm ... Lass mich eine Nacht darüber schlafen ok? Morgen früh sag ich dir bescheid. Habt ihr heute irgendeinen Test wieder bekommen"  
"Ach gut das du fragst wir haben heute Mathe wieder bekommen und ich hab volle 100 Punkte"  
"Das ist schön. Wenn die anderen auch über 90 Punkten sind kann ich dich auf jeden Fall beruhigt fahren lassen. Ich geh dann mal wieder an die Arbeit. Das Essen ist in einer Viertel Stunde fertig"  
"Ist gut"  
Dann verließ meine Mutter mein Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Ich atmete erleichtert auf und drückte Rosettes Foto ganz fest an mich. Ich freut mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig auf die Ferien in New York und zusammen mit Rosette.

Rosettes Pov:  
Hatte ich das wirklich gerade getan? Hatte ich wirklich zu meinem Telefon gegriffen und ... und... Chrno angerufen? War das gerade wirklich seine Stimme gewesen, oder nur eine Spinnerei, die meines Gehirns entsprang?  
Nein, es war wohl Realität. Und hatte ich gerade gefragt ob ER zu mir kommen würde? Chrno? Bitte was hatte ich da getan?  
Eine Unmenge von diversen, zusammenhanglosen Gedanken schoss mir durch den Kopf. Am liebsten wäre ich wieder zurück zum Telefon gerannt und hätte gesagt, dass er doch nicht kommen könne weil, weil... Na, ich konnte schlecht sagen, dass ich das nicht wollte, da ich einfach unheimliche Angst davor hatte ihn zu treffen und das Erlebnis geradewegs in eine Enttäuschung führte. Schließlich sind es zwei verschiedene Dinge mit jemandem eine sehr gute, enge Brieffreundschaft zu haben, oder einen realen Kontakt. Irgendwie hatte ich Angst, dass es irgendetwas zwischen uns verändern würde. Wer weiß. Vielleicht würde er auch gar nicht zurückrufen. Vielleicht würde er auch gar nicht zu mir kommen. Vielleicht würde er nach dem Telefonat, alle meine Briefe nehmen und enttäuscht in den Müllkorb knüllen, da ich irgendwelche Erwartungen, die er an mich gestellt hatte, nicht erfüllt hatte.  
Vielleicht.  
Dieses Wort machte mich irre. Aber das zwischen uns war eine Beziehung die nur aus irrealen Worten bestand, dessen Realität mir mit einem Mal bewusst wurde und mich wie aus einer Trance riss.  
Es war real, wenn ich es mir nicht ständig sagen würde, glaubte ich das wohlmöglich nicht.

"WAS? Der Typ kommt zu dir"  
"Pshhht, nicht so laut. Das muss ja nicht gleich jeder hören"  
"Ja oder nein"  
"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Aber wir haben telefoniert und ich schlug ihm vor, mich mal hier zu besuchen. Und er meinte, er würde gerne kommen"  
Gekicher.  
"Arh, lacht mich nicht aus"  
"Tu'n wir doch gar nicht. Aber du scheinst echt verknallt zu sein"  
"So ein Quatsch. Ich kenne ihn nicht mal richtig. Wenn er wirklich kommen sollte, was ich nicht wirklich glaube werde ich aber versuchen ihn genauer kennen zu lernen"  
"Aber wir wollen ihn auch sehen und kennen lernen"  
"Schon gut Mary hab's kapiert", zischte ich ihn die Richtung meiner Freundin.  
"Tja, ich muss jetzt nach Hause Joshua wartet bestimmt schon auf mich wir sehen uns"  
"Bis dann, Rosette!"

Auf dem Weg nach Hause waren meine Gedanken schon wieder bei Chrno. So langsam fing es echt an zu nerven.  
Ständig sah ich sein Bild vor mir und seine Stimme verfolgte mich förmlich.  
Plötzlich schrecke ich aus meinen Gedanken, da mein Handy in meinem Rucksack anfängt zu klingeln. Mir ging dieser Klingelton auf die Nerven, warum hatte ich mir eigentlich einen Klingelton von Ayumi Hamasaki zugelegt?  
Ich seufzte während ich das Handy aus den Tiefen meiner Tasche kramte.  
Endlich hatte ich mein Handy und drückte den grünen Hörer.  
"Ja? Wer ist da?" "...Ähm.. hallo? R-Rosette bist du das"  
"C-Chrno! Was ...äh. was möchtest du"  
"D-Du hast doch gefragt ob ich über die Ferien zu dir kommen möchte"  
"Ja hab ich und ähm... kannst du"  
"Ja, deswegen ruf ich dich ja an. Also, ich hab ja gesagt ich müsste erstmal meine Mutter fragen und...also sie hat "ja" gesagt. Also wenn es dir dann nichts ausmacht würde ich in den Herbstferien kommen"  
"Es macht mir nichts aus. Immerhin hab ich dich doch gefragt und das hätte ich bestimmt nicht getan, wenn ich es nicht wollte. Also ich freue mich schon wenn du kommst ich hol dich dann vom Flughafen ab. Wann kommst du denn dann genau"  
"So am zweiten Ferientag also am 12.10. ich nehme den Flug um 6 Uhr dann bis ich ungefähr so um 18 Uhr da"  
"Das passt mir gut. Dann werd ich es mir besser noch mal aufschreiben, damit ich dich nicht vergesse. Hab dir ja gesagt was ich alles vergessen kann"  
"Ja, allerdings"  
"Nein also, wenn ich es mir aufschreibe vergesse ich es nicht, versprochen"  
"Ok, also bis dann, Rosette"  
"Bis dann Chrno"  
Ich legte wieder auf atmete tief ein und aus bevor ich nach Hause raste und die Wohnungstür hinter mir zu knallte.  
Ich merke wie ich jetzt schon innerlich anfange die Tage, die Stunden und die Minuten zu zählen bis Chrno endlich kommt.  
Ach wenn doch schon der 12. wäre.  
Am selbem Tag kamen Mary, Anna und Claire noch einmal vorbei und so erzählte ich ihnen von Chrnos Anruf.  
"Was! ER hat DICH angerufen und gesagt er kommt"  
"Jahaa, wie oft soll ich es dir noch bestätigen"  
"Entschuldige Rosette, aber seit ich das Foto was du uns von Chrno gezeigt hast gesehen habe muss ich ihn endlich einmal persönlich kennen lernen"  
"Schon gut. Ich stelle ihn euch vor sobald er da ist"  
"Danke Rosette"  
"Nichts zu danken. Also, es ist nicht so als wenn ich euch loswerden will, aber es wäre besser wen wir für heute schlußmachen und morgen in der Schule darüber weiter reden ich bin nämlich total müde"  
"schon gut Rosette, bis morgen"  
" Ja macht's gut"  
Endlich Ruhe. Die hatte ich mir aber heute auch echt verdient. Trotzdem könnte die Zeit ruhig n bisschen schneller vergehen zumindest bis zum 12.

Endlich ist es soweit! Endlich ist der 12.10. und wir haben jetzt genau auf die Minute 10 Uhr morgens. Zum Glück ist heute Samstag, sonst würde ich jetzt in der Schule sitzen. Oh Gott, das würde ich nicht überleben. Chrno kommt gegen 18 Uhr das heißt ich hab noch ne Menge überflüssiger Zeit, von der ich nicht weiß wie ich sie nutzen soll.  
Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich mir so die Wohnung ansehe, die müsste echt mal aufgeräumt werden.  
kurze zeit später

Scheiße! Wieso immer ich?  
Jetzt komme ich doch glatt zu spät. Der arme Chrno. Ich hatte ihm doch versprochen pünktlich zu sein!  
Da ich mit meinen sechzehn Jahren bereits einen Führerschein besitze fahre ich gerade so schnell wie ich nur kann und ignoriere so ziemlich alle Ampeln auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, weshalb ich mir auch mehrere Male lautes Hupen einfange. Das gibt bestimmt n Haufen Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fahren, aber Chrno war mir jetzt im Moment viel wichtiger.  
Am Flughafen angekommen, quetsche ich mich in die nächst beste Parklücke und renne in das Gebäude.  
Völlig außer Atem sehe ich mich um und versuche Chrno ausfindig zu machen.  
Allerdings war meine Suche anfangs eher von wenig Erfolg gekrönt. Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei diesen Menschenmassen... Moment liegt es wirklich nur an diesen Menschenmassen, dass ich ihn nicht finde? Oh Gott... so konnte das ja nie was werden ich hatte völlig vergessen ihn zu fragen wie er denn aussieht.  
Er hatte mir zwar schon in mehreren Briefen beschrieben, welche Haarfarbe und Augenfarbe er hatte, aber trotzdem ist es wirklich nicht unbedingt soo einfach ihn hier zu finden.

DING DANG DONG: Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste der Flug aus Japan wird in fünf Minuten hier eintreffen, bitte machen Sie den Weg an den Eingängen frei!

Jippi! Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen das ich nicht zu spät war und sogar noch fünf Minuten Zeit hatte.  
Nicht nur diese Neuigkeit hatte mir die Frau an der Information gegeben, sondern auch eine Idee.  
Ich werde Chrno ganz einfach ausrufen lassen. Entschlossen steuerte ich die Informationstheke an und sprach die dort scheinbar sehr beschäftigte Frau an.  
„Guten Tag!", doch die Frau hinter den Tresen ignorierte mich. Mmpf, aber nicht mit mir.  
„Hallloho! Sie sind gemeint!", die Frau starrte mich daraufhin verständnislos an, „ Ja genau Sie meine ich. Gucken Sie nicht so"  
„Wen möchten Sie denn ausrufen lassen?", seufzte die Frau genervt.  
„Ich denke es reicht wenn sie sagen, dass Chrno zur Information kommen soll"  
„Ganz wie Sie wollen." Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde, nimmt die gute Frau endlich das Mikrophon in die Hand und macht die Durchsage... 


End file.
